Jack Atlas (Tag Force)
Jack Atlas (ジャック・アトラス, Jakku Atorasu) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force games. This is a video game version of the anime character, Jack Atlas. Biography Tag Duel against Carly and Mina.]] Jack stayed with Carly Carmine, while he was hiding from the press. Jack left her to see the player, causing Carly to worry. As she considered filing a missing person report, Jack returned and told her she was overreacting. When she asked who the player was, Jack said that she should be happy, because he brought her a friend to play with. However Jack had mistook her earlier pleas for a Duel, as her wanting to simply Duel, when she specifically wanted to Duel him, as she had thought it might cheer him up. Jack paid little attention when she explained this, as he still thought she would like to Duel the player. To coax Jack into a Duel, Carly accused him of being afraid to Duel her. She said that people would badmouth him even more if he lost to an insignificant reporter like her and that she might join them. Carly worried that she have overdone things, but thought she had went too far to back down. As she was about to comment on how Jack keeps avoiding Dueling her, Mina Simington then arrived and agreed with Carly, saying that Jack is always running away. Mina asked Jack for the honor of Dueling him, but with the condition that he would return to the hospital, if she won. Jack agreed to Duel, as he was certain he would not lose. Carly interpreted the situation as her being the one to Duel Jack. She was not too keen on Jack having to return to the hospital if she won, but still agreed. Mina asked why Carly thought she was the one to Duel Jack and the two proceeded to argue over who should Duel him. Jack interrupted and said that he would Tag Duel against the two of them, with the player as his partner. Carly and Mina were unhappy about partnering, but agreed. Jack and the player won and Jack explained to Mina that he does not lose or follow orders; that being the King's prerogative. He then told Mina to go home and stop following him. Mina and apologized and left. Carly complimented Jack on getting rid of Mina, but Jack spoke to himself, apologizing to Mina.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 "Differing Expectations... The Vilified King!" pleads for Jack to not leave so soon.]] Having not been to Satellite in two years, Jack decided to return for a visit. He brought the player with him as a guide, as he expected Satellite to have changed a lot since he was last there. However, he found the area to be largely the same as when he knew it. Two of Jack's old friends, Toshiyuki Kadoi (Hayden) and Senshi Teshima (Walter) approached and greeted him. Senshi asked how Jack managed to become King after leaving Satellite and Toshiyuki asked how he managed to leave in the first place. Toshiyuki stated that Yusei's companions did not like hearing about Jack, but he and Senshi had been rooting for him. Rally Dawson then arrived, just as Jack was about to leave and urged him to stay. Jack replied that he did not have the right to speak to Rally. However Rally was willing to put the past behind them and was thankful that Jack had come to visit them. Jack was ashamed that he was about to turn around and run again, but he stayed to talk with Rally, who filled him in on what had become of his old friends. Jack told the player that he had returned to Satellite, because Mina had pointed out how he was always running away. He admitted that she was right; he had ran form her, after losing to Yusei, and before then, he had ran from Satellite and his former self. He thanked the player for helping him get his thoughts together and explained that Carly would not have been as helpful, as she was too chatty and Satellite would have been too dangerous for her, so he brought someone, whom he knew could have his back. Rally invited Jack to visit more of their old friends, but Jack was happy enough with just seeing Rally, for the day. Before Jack left, Rally asked if he could Duel him, as the others wanted to see how he Dueled and Rally wanted to show Jack how much stronger her had gotten. They were interrupted by the arrival of Carly, who had come after Jack. When Jack asked how she knew where he was, she explained that from all the times she had seen Jack go high up and stare towards Satellite, she figured he would try to return some day. She was unhappy with Jack causing her to worry, by leaving without saying anything, so she challenged him to a Duel. Jack partnered with the player and instructed Carly to pair up with Rally. Jack and the player won the Tag Duel and Jack said that he had better get Carly back to the city. Before leaving, Jack told Rally that the next time he returns, he wants to meet everybody, including Nervin, Boyiston, Tank and Martha, unless they were too angry to see him.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 "Friends of Satellite... The People's King" The day the Arcadia Movement building was destroyed, Jack found Carly's broken glasses and feared the worst. The next time he saw her, he saw that she had become a Dark Signer, wishing only for the despair of the world. She told Jack to find her if he wanted to find out why she became a Dark Signer. Jack went to the player afterwards and filled him in on what had happened.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 "The Fate Revealed... The Wailing King!" Jack and the player went to the old Enerdy system to confront the Dark Signers. They went to the Aslla piscu tower and Jack began calling for Carly. Carly appeared and when Jack asked if it was really her, she explained that she returned from the grips of death as a Dark Signer, to meet Jack once more. She told Jack that she infiltrated the Arcadia Movement and was killed by Sayer. Jack asked why she would do such a thing and she replied that she only wanted to be close to Jack, as close as humanly possible. Jack told her that he had thought she had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortals, so he thought he could revive her by defeating the Dark Signers. Carly claimed that as a Signer and a Dark Signer, Jack and her fates were intertwined. She laughed at the irony of her becoming a Dark Signer to hunt down Jack, only to have him pursue her. She insisted that they were now destined to Duel and Jack agreed to comply, if that was what she wanted. Jack's natural instincts as a Duelist would not let him refuse the challenge, Carly claimed, and said that that was why she chose him. Jack and the player Tag Dueled against Carly and Misty Tredwell, another Dark Signer. Jack and the player won the Duel and Carly and Misty began to vanish. Carly returned to her old personality and as Jack asked her not to die, she said she could not see him. Jack told her to be strong and look at him. She confessed that she like rooting for someone with passion, such as Jack's, but now felt that she had become selfish for always wanting more. She asked Jack to promise her that he would save the world and reclaim his title as King. Jack promised and Carly told him that she loved him before disappearing. Jack asked the player for some time alone, as he wept Carly's death. that while he cannot empathize with Yusei's guilt over his parents actions, he does take blame for the death of Carly.]] Jack planned on reclaiming his title of King and asked for the player to bear witness to his decisive battle with Yusei. The two went to Yusei's hideout, where they found Crow Hogan and asked where Yusei was. Crow explained that Yusei had become depressed on learning that his parents were responsible for the Zero Reverse and since then he often went to Satellite Bay, to sit down and think until sundown. Jack ignored Crow's request to leave Yusei alone and headed for the bay. He confronted Yusei, accused him of being a coward and refused to leave him alone until he reclaimed his title. Yusei said that Jack could just take it back and tell everyone that he beat him. With the guilt of what his parents did, he felt undeserving to the be King and asked if Jack could imagine what it felt like to know that his parents were responsible for the deaths of hundreds of innocent people. Jack refused to let Yusei feel that way about himself and would not let him throw away his title without a Duel. Crow then arrived and Jack asked him to team up with Yusei, while he and the player proceeded to defeat the two of them in a Tag Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 "In the Depths of Despair... Return of the King!" After the Duel, Yusei asked if Jack was happy now that he was King again and said goodbye. When Jack asked if Yusei knew why he lost, he replied that he was weak, but Jack claimed it was because Yusei's heart was clouded with doubt and constricted by events from the distant past. He felt little pride in defeating Yusei, in that state. Jack said that while he could not empathize with Yusei on the level of having parents take the lives of innocent people, he did take the life of someone he loved, Carly. He explained that she had guided him down the right path, when he lost his throne and will to live and told Yusei about the promise he made to her to save the world and become king again. He said that everyone does bad things at some point in their life, but they must move forward. He asked what Yusei's purpose was and commented that he was sure it was more important than staring at the ocean, thinking of the past. He admitted that Yusei was still King, until he truly lost, and as King, it was his duty to lead his people to the future and stand tall. He instructed Yusei to not violate the prestige with shallow actions. However, he added that then there will be meaning in him defeating Yusei and claimed that Yusei's title exists only for him to take back. Gifts The player is able to give Jack gifts. The following tables detail how much he likes or dislikes the gifts. ''Tag Force 4'' ''Tag Force 5'' Unlockables Tag Force 4 * By completing Jack's story, the player receives three copies of the card "Red Dragon Archfiend". * The player can unlock the packs, Black Paint, Mark of the Red Dragon and Crocodile Tears, by entering the shop with Jack. Ending scenes Jack Atlas - The New New King.png | Tag Force 4 Jack-TF05.png | Tag Force 5 Jack-TF06-Ending.jpg | Tag Force 6 Jack-TFSP-Ending.png | Tag Force Special Decks Tag Force 4 Tag Force 5 Tag Force 6 Tag Force Special References